User blog:SuperBuffalo007/Let 'Er R.I.P. Review
Heylo gais, Buffalo here, back temporarily from Timbles, and I'm going to review this episode that was supposed to be a Halloween RIOGHASOR. Let's start. It was a storm and nighty dark, Oh, hey! Are you here to see the ''whatever Test Tube said ''come out tonight? Test Tube, you and your fam are in my pruners. Please stop with the sciency stuff. it hurts my brain and it's not school. (I think you want to be a teacher when you grow up). It looks small from here, but in actuality it has a diameter of 3,747 whatever across! What did I just say? Oh well. Test Tube is sciency...still hate the fact that they gave them personalities based on either their name or species. Why?! It looks small, just like beyond this show. Oh no you did not just say that. Fan I hate you. Fan I hate you. Fan I hate you. Fan I hate you. Fan I h And let's count the number of times someone makes a face. UNODODITO We haven't finished our finger-painting session yet! Oh, that actually looks fun, can I join too? It's nice to know that someone on the team is bright enough to still appreciate me. Paintbrush, you do know I exist, right?! * MePhone5S appears and bumps Marshmallow into Apple's view THIS. scared me. Half to death. Don't EVER do that again. MePhone5S?! Calm your tits, Test Tube. Nobody cares. (Although I kinda found out it was MePhone5S before Test Tube called it) I can't believe you. Whoever decided this was a great idea should be fired. I hate her. Get her rid of. Yeah, that's really something. Excuse me while I go yell into my cup now. Fan I hate you. . . . . OOOOOOKAY, now that I'm back, let's continue. Right! The plan! We must kill the inferior, MePh- Shut up! Good catch. Still hate her. Do you know where he might be? I'm too tired of linking, shut up... Oh yes, I have knowledge of where this piece of pizza is! Oh, yes. He's right near that cliff over there! How come I don't see him? Did you just...why. Why. Why. Why did you say that. Why. Why. Wh Also that's ugly. Stop holding hands. * 5S and 5C fall down the cliff That's some fierce screaming. It's like they get less intelligent every generation. Hmm, huh! Well, I can't help but agree. Fan I h'Shut up about hating Fan' What about the finger paint! Oh Apple, I love you. Skipping the elimination for impo reasons. You hear about this sort of thing being in the paper but you never think it's gonna happen to you... Lightbulb. Stop. Stop breaking the fourth wall. Well guys, to celebrate the Halloween Special, Dude. It's not Halloween. Perhaps if I set the mood. No. No you're not. Don't do that. Yeah, still not working for ya. Nickel, nobody needs a Captain Obvious. You're all going to a Haunted House! Of course. Because it's not Halloween and you decide to troll us. Fan I hate you. 'Everything after this uses coding, because Wikia hated me' You're the worst assistant EVER, MePad! Hello Toilet. Nice to meet you. How was your day? Great? Ok. There can't be anything THAT scary in there. Microphone, what you say can and will be used against you. Johnny Depp is an exception. Everyone just go in. IF YOU DARE. A couch potato trying to be scary. I'm petrified. I don't think I'm gonna like THIS challenge. That emphasis combo though. Why? You're not gonna get SCARED are you? It never ends. Never. I thought you were a complete wimp! Nickel, stop. Please. Just stop. You know, team, I think I'm feeling a lot better about myself. Oh really? Stop with the jumpscares! God! Aaaaah! It's a cobweb. See what I mean, Soap? It's not about YOU! There's no BASEBALL in team, man. Pfffft. And they said Teamwork was key! This blog post is unfinished. Will finish next decade! Bye! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts